Conventionally, a transmission driving device of an automated control manual transmission (Automated Manual Transmission) in which a manual transmission clutch is automated has been known.
For example, in a transmission driving device of PTL 1, two motors such as a motor for a shift operation and a motor for a select operation are provided, and an operation similar to a manual operation is performed using these motors.